


Broken Raein

by Edenya404



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Free! Eternal Summer, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edenya404/pseuds/Edenya404
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Parti con me, Haru.”<br/>La pelle di Rin era calda e il suo cuore batteva così forte che Haruka aveva temuto si fermasse sul suo petto, espirandogli sul collo l’ultimo refolo di quella vita a cui si era aggrappato con tanta bramosia.<br/>“Dove andiamo?”<br/>[...] Haruka sarebbe partito anche in quell’istante se si trattatava di lui e Rin lo aveva baciato con forza prima di soffocare una risata sul cuscino.<br/>“Non è ovvio? In Australia.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Raein

**  
**

**Broken Raein**

Il giorno in cui Rin aveva lasciato a casa sua lo spazzolino Haruka non aveva provato alcun senso di stupore né un qualsivoglia riverbero di felicità, come se fosse una cosa così naturale che avrebbe dovuto aspettarsela da un giorno all’altro. Si era limitato a inclinare la testa di lato, osservando le setole piegate verso l’esterno da quei denti che troppe volte lo avevano marchiato, per poi immergersi nella vasca come se niente fosse, lasciando che la densa parete d’acqua si modellasse al suo corpo. Lo aveva sentito uscire di camera poco dopo, la voce impastata di sonno che chiamava il suo nome e i passi stanchi che si dirigevano verso il bagno, strusciando sul parquet con una pesantezza quasi fastidiosa. Haruka non ci aveva pensato molto su, si era lasciato sprofondare nell’acqua e aveva chiuso gli occhi finché il rumore della porta di ingresso - sbattuta con un nervosismo maledettamente inconfondibile - non gli aveva confermato che Rin se n’era andato di nuovo.

Quando poi, quella stessa sera, si era presentato a casa sua con una borsa piena di vestiti, abbandonandola all’ingresso e annunciandogli che andava a farsi un bagno, Haruka non aveva detto nulla né lo aveva seguito come al solito. Si era limitato a ripiegare gli indumenti nel proprio armadio, soffermandosi un po’ troppo a sfiorare coi polpastrelli il bordo sdrucito di una vecchia maglia. Aveva lo stesso colore dei suoi capelli, quel borgogna tanto corposo che pareva inspessirsi sotto alle sue dita ogni qualvolta vi passava le mani, scivolandogli tra le unghie come un liquido caldo, e Haruka si era ritrovato a immaginare più volte come potesse essere riuscire ad abbandonarsi totalmente a lui. Rin era impetuoso come l’oceano e allo stesso tempo limpido come una piscina, riusciva a trascinarlo tra i propri flutti con la stessa facilità con cui eguagliava la sua velocità durante una gara, ricordandogli senza mezzi termini quanto la propria apatia necessitasse di quell’irruenza per sopravvivere. Era la superficie d’acqua alla quale non riusciva ad abbandonarsi completamente ma per la quale non avrebbe mai smesso di spogliarsi, perché le sensazioni che gli dava al solo sfiorargli la pelle erano qualcosa che nessuna nuotata solitaria avrebbe potuto riprodurre. Haruka lo sapeva fin troppo bene e lo odiava per questo. Lo squillo del telefono lo aveva riportato alla realtà con un violento strattone e aveva sentito lo scarico della vasca gorgogliare mentre accettava la chiamata in silenzio.

“Haru?”

La voce di Makoto era giunta lieve come la spuma sulla battigia, strappandogli fuori dai polmoni un sospiro che aveva un retrogusto amaro.

“Makoto…”

Dall’altro lato il ragazzo rise alla prevedibilità di quella conversazione.

“Mi chiedevo se ti andava di vederci stasera. Puoi venire da me o posso portare qualche gioco da te. Eri strano oggi e sono preoccupato.”

Haruka aveva socchiuso gli occhi, espirando lievemente dal naso.

“Non è la serata giusta.”

C’era stato silenzio dall’altoparlante per istanti che erano parsi interminabili e che gli avevano permesso di sentire i passi di Rin fermarsi sulla soglia della camera da letto. Le piante dei piedi nude che sbattevano sul parquet come un invito a riagganciare e farsi prendere contro il muro come la peggiore delle puttane.

“Rin è lì con te?”

L’improvviso cambio di tono lo aveva portato a desiderare di poter cancellare quegli ultimi minuti. Percepiva Makoto spaccarsi giorno dopo giorno, mano a mano che la consapevolezza di ciò che stavano tenendo nascosto a tutti si infiltrava tra le crepe del suo cuore spingendo contro le pareti, e avrebbe voluto fermare quel dolore con la stessa convinzione con cui sapeva di non poterlo fare. Rin era troppo per privarsene ed era ancora troppo poco per non desiderarne di più. Lo aveva guardato negli occhi con uno sguardo indecifrabile mentre si avvicinava a lui e gli poggiava le mani sui fianchi, esercitando una lieve pressione che aveva fatto tremare la voce di Haruka.

“Sì.”

Dall’altro lato era giunto solo un sospiro che si era mescolato al suo quando le dita di Rin si erano infiltrate sotto l’elastico della felpa, trovando e saggiando gli addominali nudi.

“Capisco.”

Haruka lo aveva guardato in modo gelido, senza tuttavia spostarsi di un millimetro e spingendo il telefono ancora un poco contro il suo orecchio.

“Mako-”

“State tranquilli, non ho intenzione di dirlo a nessuno.”

Rin aveva mormorato un grazie troppo vicino al suo lobo per non essere udito anche da Makoto e tutto ciò che Haruka era riuscito a dire, quando la lingua dell’altro contro il suo collo gli aveva tolto l’aria, era stato uno scusa che pareva più falso di quel respiro che tentava di mantenere regolare.

“Non devi scusarti. Voglio solo saperti felice. Buonanotte.”

Il click del telefono si era spento tra i denti di Rin e Haruka lo aveva gettato in terra abbandonando la giugulare a quella dolorosa e piacevole tortura, sentendosi meno in colpa di quanto avrebbe dovuto. Riusciva a leggere in ogni morso il fantasma marcio della gelosia, l’ombra della competizione che annebbiava la vista di Rin troppo spesso rispetto a quanto sarebbe stato umano sopportare, eppure Haruka sopportava, conscio che quel loro continuo oscillare sull’orlo della sfida li avrebbe portati a una caduta che era di gran lunga più desiderabile dell’apatia che avvolgeva le loro vite quando erano separati. Come si fossero ritrovati, dopo quattro anni di rimorsi e odio, con quella devastante passione a schiacciare loro la schiena non ne avevano idea ma abbandonarvisi era stata l’unica scelta sensata da prendere. Come un tuffo in un fondale troppo profondo per poterne raggiungere la fine e troppo invitante per non rischiare di affogarvi. All’ennesimo morso la pelle di Haruka si era lacerata, strappandogli un gemito di dolore, e Rin aveva leccato il caldo rivolo di sangue sulla sua clavicola con una dolcezza destabilizzante.

“Ti chiama ogni sera?”

Glielo aveva mormorato contro la felpa, nascondendo tra il tessuto una rabbia che Haruka aveva riconosciuto fin troppo facilmente e che gli aveva provocato un sospiro esasperato.

“Rin, ti prego.”

“Chiamerai anche me ogni sera?”

Le labbra dell’altro sfioravano il suo orecchio a ogni parola, mandandogli scariche calde lungo l’addome e rendendo il suo costume più stretto di quanto già non fosse.

“Noi ci vediamo praticamente ogni sera”

“Per quanto ancora Haru?”

Il volto di Rin a pochi centimetri dal suo, adesso, era ombreggiato dalla gelosia e negli occhi fissi nei suoi poteva scorgere distintamente il riflesso di quel dolore che continuavano a procurarsi e a cercare come due malati. Haruka aveva distolto lo sguardo, inclinando il volto di lato e lasciando che alcuni ciuffi di capelli scuri lo ricoprissero poi, prima che l’altro potesse dire una sola parola, era sfuggito alla sua stretta correndo in direzione della spiaggia.

Quando, un paio d’ore più tardi, era rientrato fradicio e rilassato a casa aveva realizzato con una stretta allo stomaco che Rin era tornato al suo dormitorio.

 

 

_Cosa avete progettato per il vostro futuro?_

_Stavo pensando di poter diventare un coach e continuare all’università locale._

_Io ho intenzione di trasferirmi. Voglio diventare un campione olimpionico, e tu Haru?_

_Non ci ho ancora pensato._

 

  
“Che cosa diavolo vuol dire che non ci hai pensato?”

La violenza con cui Rin aveva sbattuto la porta avrebbe fatto sussultare chiunque, eppure Haruka era rimasto impassibile continuando a lavare le stoviglie come se nulla fosse. Lo stava aspettando, aveva saputo di doverselo aspettare nel momento in cui aveva incrociato il suo sguardo e aveva visto l’iride sciogliersi di rabbia come una lastra di ghiaccio in acqua bollente. Rin era una tempesta, un temporale improvviso di cui aveva imparato a riconoscere l’arrivo ma dal quale ancora non era capace di difendersi. Ogni parete, ogni muro eretto a protezione della propria sanità mentale crollava miseramente sotto i colpi della sua irruenza e se Haruka non fosse stato sempre accecato dalla gelida apatia che lo avvolgeva come un manto, avrebbe imparato a scorgere dietro il tremolìo delle sue iridi l’amore che aveva sempre dilaniato Rin e frammentato i suoi nervi e che necessitava solo di scorgere il suo volto sciogliersi al di fuori di un orgasmo o di una piscina. Aveva chiuso le palpebre, poggiando l’ultimo piatto sul lavello, e la voce gli era uscita più piatta di quanto avesse voluto.

“Io voglio solo nuotare.”

Quando in risposta Rin lo aveva afferrato, sbattendogli il fondoschiena contro il ripiano della cucina, Haruka aveva sentito la spina dorsale scricchiolare e un dolore sordo serpeggiargli su per la gola, spegnendosi in un lamento strozzato. Le mani serrate sulle sue spalle stringevano la pelle in una morsa che toglieva il respiro, raggomitolando i polmoni in un involucro di masochismo e violenza, eppure la scarica di adrenalina che ne era seguita aveva dilatato le sue pupille come una droga direttamente iniettata in endovena. Lo sentiva ansimare contro la sua bocca e avrebbe voluto bere direttamente dalle sue labbra quel veleno che gli stava sputando addosso, sentendosi vivo solo grazie al dolore che gli provocava.

“C’è qualcos’altro di importante nella tua vita oltre alla fottutissima acqua?”

Rin si era maledetto nello stesso istante in cui aveva pronunciato quelle parole e aveva visto qualcosa di triste tremare sul fondo dei suoi occhi azzurri. Lo capiva benissimo, Dio se lo capiva. Anche per lui il nuoto era fondamentale, una costante della propria vita a cui si era fermamente aggrappato lasciando che modellasse il proprio carattere oltre che il proprio corpo. Tuttavia per Haru era sempre stato diverso, nessuna vittoria aveva valore, per lui era importante solo la sensazione di scivolare all’interno della fenditura che le sue mani aprivano nella superficie e lasciare che l’acqua lo avvolgesse come un amante fidato. Solo quando avevano gareggiato assieme Rin era riuscito a scorgere qualcosa di più nelle linee gelide del suo volto; era stato così bello che aveva giurato a se stesso di fare in modo di riprodurlo e ci era riuscito la prima volta in cui lo aveva osservato sciogliersi sul suo addome e contro il proprio inguine, quando il sapore delle loro pelli si era mescolato al cloro dopo aver fatto l’amore come due incoscienti negli spogliatoi della Samezuka. Ma Rin era insicuro per natura e neanche quello era bastato per convincerlo di essere più importante di quando pensasse; per questo gli aveva riservato uno sguardo scettico al suono della sua risposta.

“Tu.”

“Vaffanculo, Haru.”

“Cosa vuoi che ti dica?”

“La verità! O almeno qualcosa che non sia della lunghezza di tre sillabe.”

Haruka aveva accolto con remissività le mani che gli afferravano i lembi della felpa, strattonandolo contro quel corpo che non avrebbe mai smesso di desiderare. In risposta si era limitato a chiudere le dita attorno ai suoi polsi, staccandosi dal ripiano della cucina e barcollando entrambi qualche passo indietro per poi ricadere pesantemente a terra. Non aveva neanche avuto il tempo di lamentarsi del suo peso che gli schiacciava lo sterno perché Rin aveva poggiato le mani ai lati della sua testa, sollevandosi per non gravare su di lui, e lo aveva guardato con un senso di colpa talmente profondo che Haruka si era sentito mancare il respiro. Con una delicatezza esasperante gli aveva accarezzato i capelli, passando il pollice sulle sue labbra dischiuse prima di sostituirlo con la propria bocca. Era stato un bacio talmente breve che ancora aveva il sapore della saliva di Rin contro la lingua quando lui si era deciso a parlare di nuovo.

“Il prossimo anno lasceremo le superiori e io so solo che voglio gareggiare come campione olimpionico, ma tu? Non so cosa vuoi fare, non so dove vuoi andare. Non so neanche se rimarremo assieme e a te sembra non importare!”

Le loro erezioni premevano l’una sull’altra attraverso i vestiti, creando una frizione intossicante, e Haruka si era chiesto quale fosse il senso nell’ignorare i loro corpi per continuare l’ennesima discussione senza via d’uscita. Rin parlava sempre. Prima del sesso, dopo, persino durante. Parlava appena sveglio e anche mentre stavano facendo un bagno, in tutte quelle situazioni in cui Haruka, invece, avrebbe voluto evitare. Eppure lo ascoltava con lo stesso trasporto con cui ascoltava la pressione dell’acqua ronzargli sulla membrana timpanica; un fastidio breve se comparato a tutto ciò che riusciva a dargli. Gli aveva poggiato una mano sulle scapole e una sulla nuca, spingendoselo contro al petto e creando un contrasto inebriante tra il freddo del pavimento e il caldo delle loro pelli.

“Mi importa.”

Rin aveva tremato più per quelle parole che per quel corpo - coperto solo da un costume e una felpa - premuto contro ogni suo muscolo, perché Haru non parlava mai ma quando lo faceva era solo per dire la verità. E la verità era sempre stata, chiara e limpida, sotto gli occhi di tutti. Fin da quando avevano gareggiato per la prima volta assieme, fin da quando lo aveva abbandonato per andare in Australia a rincorrere un sogno che solo più tardi aveva compreso non avere senso se non condiviso con lui. Eppure aveva sempre lasciato che si nascondesse dietro a quegli occhi apatici e alle linee bellissime di quel viso, solo per ritrovarcela al suo ritorno, amplificata e pronta a spremergli nel cuore tutto il senso di colpa che aveva ignorato.

“Dimostramelo, Haru.”

Gli aveva morso con delicatezza la spalla, godendo del sospiro tremante che lui gli aveva lasciato tra i capelli, per poi abbassare del tutto - e senza alcuna premura - la cerniera della felpa. Haru aveva inarcato leggermente la schiena, esponendo alla sua vista il petto perfetto e quell’intricato disegno di muscoli che Rin aveva sempre osservato con bramosia e di cui non si sarebbe mai stancato. Vi aveva passato le dita con delicatezza, ridisegnando ogni linea coi polpastrelli e inalando ogni suo respiro mentre i loro sguardi non accennavano a staccarsi. Haru era il contraccolpo di un tuffo nell’acqua gelida e la sferzata di vento sul volto nel momento della riemersione, gli toglieva il respiro e glielo ridava come fosse un gioco, una piacevole abitudine allenata e consolidata in quattro anni di assenza. La piccola, perpetua vendetta per il suo abbandono. Il violento bacio che avevano aspettato e che gli aveva fatto sanguinare le labbra.

Il loro era un amore destabilizzante e morboso e Rin adorava sentirselo sotto la pelle. Gli aveva morso senza preavviso un capezzolo e il gemito gutturale che Haru aveva lasciato sfuggire alle sue labbra aveva unito l’eccitazione a quella provocata dalle sue mani che si erano infiltrate sotto la maglia per afferrargli i fianchi e sbatterselo contro. Un ghigno di soddisfazione era stata l’unica cosa a dipingersi sulle labbra di Rin prima che cominciasse a leccare il suo addome, scendendo verso l’inguine con una lentezza che persino Haruka trovava difficile da tollerare. Si era abbandonato a quel corpo come a una distesa d’acqua, lasciandosi avvolgere così stretto da togliere il respiro e qualsiasi cognizione era semplicemente evaporata nell’istante in cui la sua voce gli aveva accarezzato le tempie e le cosce si erano serrate attorno al suo bacino.

“Parti con me, Haru.”

La pelle di Rin era calda e il suo cuore batteva così forte che Haruka aveva temuto si fermasse sul suo petto, espirandogli sul collo l’ultimo refolo di quella vita a cui si era aggrappato con tanta bramosia.

“Dove andiamo?”

Gli aveva chiesto più tardi, la voce rotta dalle endorfine e le coperte a perdersi tra l’intreccio delle loro gambe. Non per quanto, né perché, solo dove. Haruka sarebbe partito anche in quell’istante se si trattatava di lui e Rin lo aveva baciato con forza prima di soffocare una risata sul cuscino.

“Non è ovvio? In Australia.”

 

Erano partiti pochi giorni dopo e il cuore di Rin aveva continuato a battere tanto forte da fare male. Ogni sorriso di Haruka era un colpo allo sterno, ogni orgasmo un respiro affannato.

 

“Si dice _mackerel_ , prova.”

_Tum._

“Voglio sentirti dentro di me, Rin.”

_Tum-tum._

“Sembra che il mondo si stia espandendo davanti ai miei occhi.”

_Tu-tum. Tum._

“Non voglio tornare in Giappone.”

_Tu-tum.Tu-tum._

“Vieni a vivere con me, Haru.”

**Tum.**

*

Quando Haruka aveva deciso di tornare in Australia per la seconda volta lo aveva fatto col solo biglietto di andata. In fila al terminal Nagisa si era aggrappato alla sua maglia con le lacrime agli occhi, supplicandolo di non abbandonarli con la stessa disperazione con cui tempo prima gli aveva chiesto di continuare a nuotare, e a Rei erano serviti tre tentativi prima di riuscire a convincerlo che Haruka-senpai sarebbe tornato. Prima o poi. 

Portarsi dietro una parte di Rin era stata la necessità primaria che nessuno aveva avuto il cuore di obiettare. Lo aveva stretto al petto e gli aveva parlato per tutto il viaggio - guadagnandosi le occhiate incuriosite dei passeggeri. Sidney aveva avuto lo stesso impatto su di lui della loro prima volta e le dita si erano strette come un riflesso sui bordi del sacchetto adagiato nella tasca della felpa. Il suo inglese era migliorato dall'ultima volta che ci erano stati assieme e le lenzuola della camera d'albergo in cui avevano fatto l'amore - quando Rin lo aveva preso per la prima volta e lui si era sentito morire - profumavano di asettico; eppure Haru vedeva Rin in ogni angolo, in ogni coffee shop dove si erano sfiorati le labbra sporche di latte e tè, in ogni ristorante in cui il suo sorriso si era allargato fino a perdere I contorni mentre gli insegnava a pronunciare "sgombro" in inglese. Era fuggito da Iwatobi perché dal giorno in cui Rin lo aveva lasciato di nuovo l'aria si era fatta pesante e il mondo aveva cominciato a contrarsi su se stesso, schiacciando I propri orizzonti e quel flebile futuro a cui non si era mai aggrappato ma che, ultimamente, aveva iniziato a brillare. Era fuggito da Iwatobi perché le lenzuola profumavano ancora di loro e ogni notte l'emicrania gli uccideva la razionalità e gli masticava lo stomaco. Rin lo guardava dalla collina e Haruka aveva odiato per giorni quella lapide scarna. Non rendeva giustizia alla sua luce, non era quello il posto in cui si sarebbe dovuto spegnere il liquido caldo deI suoi capelli. Rin apparteneva all'acqua e Haru aveva sorriso, mentre osservava le ceneri brillare sulla riva di quella spiaggia dove lui gli aveva chiesto di andare a vivere assieme.

 

 

 

Haruka Nanase aveva 25 anni quando aveva vinto le Olimpiadi nei 300m stile libero. Il podio era freddo sotto le piante dei piedi e i flash dei fotografi si riflettevano sull’oro della medaglia confondendolo. Qualcuno aveva urlato di sorridere e un uomo con una telecamera si era avvicinato per porgergli il microfono ma Haru lo aveva ignorato e il suo sguardo si era acceso verso l’acqua, dove un riverbero borgogna gli aveva fatto perdere un battito. Rin gli era corso incontro con un sorriso che aveva allargato il suo universo come un esplosione e lui lo aveva preso in braccio, soffocando sulle sue labbra in un bacio che aveva zittito lo stadio intero.

In quel momento, a Iwatobi, Rei aveva smorzato i singulti di Nagisa contro il proprio ventre, in un sesso asincrono e sporco che mal gli si addiceva, sullo sfondo di una diretta che sapeva di amaro.

A Tokyo, invece, Makoto aveva spento la tv e si era chiuso nella sua camera, lasciando che il cuscino si bagnasse per la prima volta di tutte quelle lacrime che si era sempre tenuto dentro.*

Il giorno seguente, la notizia del campione giapponese che aveva "stretto e baciato l'aria" aveva galoppato più veloce di quella della sua vittoria.

 

“Non voglio farti male, Haru.”

**Tu-tum. Tu-tum.**

“Sei così strano quando parli inglese.”

_Tu-tum. Tum._

“Guarda in alto, Haru. Riesco a vedere il nostro futuro.”

_Tum. Tum._

“Voglio vincere le Olimpiadi con te.”

_Tum._

“Ti amo, Rin”

_Tu-_

 

*

 

Erano le 11.34 di una mattina soleggiata quando il telegramma che Makoto aspettava era infine giunto. Aveva afferrato la valigia - già pronta sul suo letto da quando Haru aveva rifiutato ogni sua chiamata per una settimana - ed era tornato ad Iwatobi. Rei e Nagisa lo avevano accolto alla stazione con dei sorrisi scarni a spegnersi sotto l’ombra delle occhiaie che neanche il reciproco supporto aveva cancellato e l'odore della loro giovinezza che impregnava l'aria gli aveva provocato un conato che aveva fatto fatica a trattenere.

 

Erano le 18.27 di un pomeriggio ombroso quando il sole aveva tinto la bara di un borgogna così inconfondibile che aveva strappato a Gou un singhiozzo e tolto il respiro a Sosuke. L’aria di Iwatobi profumava di cloro e la mano di Makoto aveva tremato attorno al microfono spegnendo una lacrima sul nodo della sua cravatta. Haru aveva nuotato per Rin, dal primo giorno in cui si erano incontrati fino a quando si erano appartenuti e oltre. Anche quando il suo cuore aveva corso troppo fino a strapparsi. Era sopravvissuto per lui e aveva vinto per lui, portandolo su quel podio che entrambi avevano sempre sognato di scalare assieme e mostrandogli una vista che nessuno di loro avrebbe mai potuto comprendere o sfiorare da solo.

 

Erano le 19.00 di un pomeriggio che avrebbe segnato un nuovo inizio per tutti quando Makoto, con un ultimo sospiro, li aveva lasciati andare.

"Ovunque tu sia Rin, spero che lo ringrazierai a dovere quando ti raggiungerà."

 


End file.
